Multiverse Reborn: Supergirl
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Part three of Multiverse Reborn saga. My name is Kara Zor-El. I am from Krypton. And also another multiverse. But after failing to stop the crisis that destroyed my universe I found myself waking up in a new one with a chance to prevent my mistakes from being repeated and protecting those I hold dear. I am Supergirl. SuperAtom pairing
1. Chapter 1

**While I shouldn't have to post this message, several people have made it clear that they care way too much about about who I pair Kara with, so I'm just going to get this out of the way now. I chose the pairing for this story due to the interactions I saw in Crisis part two. I pride myself on doing original pairings and I wish I'd done this one sooner. Just to be clear, I will not be doing SuperCorp, SuperFlash, Karamel or any other pairing for Kara in this story. I'm giving SuperAtom a try and I hope you guys like it. And now, Multiverse Reborn: Supergirl**

* * *

When Kara opened her eyes, she found herself face to face with the monitor.

"What is going on. Where am I?" Kara asked.

"Calm yourself Kara Zor-El. You are safe. Welcome to my realm." Novu said.

"What am I doing here?" Kara asked.

"I brought you and the other paragons here to recover while I worked to undo Mobius's damage." Novu said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Do you remember what happened before you came here?" Novu asked.

"I remember the Anti-Monitor appearing on the Waverider and then, me and the other paragons attacking him. Everything after that is a blur." Kara said.

"Allow me to explain then. The five of you managed to overwhelm my opposite long enough for me to take not only my own power back, but also his own power from him. However, it appears that the Anti-Monitor had a contingency for such an event." Novu said.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"I didn't just take his power, I absorbed his life energy from him and while doing so destroyed him, it triggered a final antimatter wave that destroyed the last remaining earth." Novu said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"However, there is a silver lining." Novu said.

"How is there a silver lining?" Kara demanded.

"Because while the old multiverse is truly gone, what was taken can be replaced." Novu said.

"A new multiverse." Kara realized and Novu nodded.

"With my restored powers, I was able to recreate the event that created the first multiverse and created a new one while also bringing you and the other four paragons here to recover while the new multiverse evolved to the point that the old one was at before it was destroyed." Novu said.

"How long have we been here?" Kara asked.

"Time does not pass here. What took eons to occur to every other life form in the new Multiverse will have felt like it was done instantly to you and the others." Novu said.

"I notice only two other paragons are here. Where are Barry and Oliver?" Kara asked.

"I have already sent them on their way." Novu said.

"On their way, to what?" Kara asked.

"Their new earth. The reason I brought the paragons from the previous multiverse to this one was to ensure that it would be protected, should another threat emerge that requires the five of you." Novu said.

"So, are you going to send me to Earth 38 in this new multiverse?" Kara asked.

"No. One critical difference between this Multiverse and the previous one is that both you and your cousin have counterparts on Earth One now. I intend to send you there. You'll find your timeline similar to what it was before." Novu said.

"So, it'll basically be like my life took place on Earth one?" Kara asked.

"Exactly. Now the greatest heroes of the Multiverse will all live on the same earth." Novu said.

"Is there anything else I need to know before you send me?" Kara asked.

"I will be giving you the memories of your counterpart, since you will essentially be replacing her on the new Earth one. You will need her memories to keep from drawing suspicion. Also, in order to prevent the timeline of this Earth one from being too badly altered, I have to send all five of you to the same date. October 10th, 2012." Novu said.

"Why then?" Kara asked.

"It is the day that the age of heroes truly began. The best time for earths greatest heroes to make their debuts on it." Novu said and Kara nodded.

"Do it." Kara said, wondering what would be waiting for her on this new earth.

"As you wish." Novu said as he waved his hand and Kara felt like her head was on fire before her vision went dark as Novu sent her into the new multiverse.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kara woke up, she found herself back in her loft in National City, collecting her memories of both of the old Multiverse and the new one and she had to say, she was a little annoyed, since here she was, a pulitzer prize winning reporter, but here, she was back to being Cat Grant's errand girl. However, she'd proven herself before and she was willing to do so again.

Anyways, she went to Noonan's to pick up both her and Cat's lattes and while she was waiting, she bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Kara said as she looked up and she nearly lost her breath at who it was.

"No problem. My mistake. I'm Ray Palmer." Ray Palmer said, shaking it off and smiling at her.

"I'm Kara Danvers and I am running late." Kara said apologetically as she grabbed the lattes and rushed out of the cafe.

Kara checked her watch and saw that she was going to be late, so she walked into a nearby alley and after it looked like she was clear, she flew into the air towards Catco. What she somehow managed to miss in her rush was that someone had followed her into the alley.

* * *

When Kara arrived at Catco, she found that she'd still managed to make it in before Cat had and she let out a breath of relief as she made sure that Cat's latte was still hot when she entered the office.

"Kiera, where is my latte?" Cat asked, right as Kara placed it in her waiting hand.

"Right here Ms. Grant." Kara said, trying to keep annoyance out of her voice that she was forced to do this again.

"Oh, it's hot for once. You finally figured that out." Cat said.

"I finally managed to get my timing right. Anyways, I've already set up your schedule for today." Kara said and Cat barely nodded as she entered her office.

"Why are you still here. Get back to work." Cat said.

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara said as she went to sit at her old desk as Cat's assistant.

* * *

Later on that day, as Kara worked, she heard someone walk up to her desk.

Assuming it was Cat, Kara just said "The layouts are their way down to publishing as we speak Ms. Grant."

"Really, well that's good to know, even though I'm not Cat Grant." Ray said, causing Kara to jump in surprise.

"Ray, I'm so sorry I thought you were my boss." Kara apologized.

"Well I am. So tell me, what brings the CEO of Palmer Technologies to my door." Cat said flirtatiously.

"It's a personal matter, but I promise if you give me some time to speak to your assistant alone, I'll give you an exclusive." Ray said.

"Deal." Cat said as she walked back into her office.

"Ray, what brings you here?" Kara asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Ray asked.

"Yeah sure." Kara said, wondering what this was about, but she got up from her desk and led Ray towards a more secluded part of the office.

"So, after we bumped into each other this morning, I may have followed you outside so I could ask for your number." Ray said.

"Really." Kara said, wondering if he saw her fly.

"And imagine my surprise when I saw you do this." Ray said as he showed her a video on his phone of her flying off.

"Ray, I swear, it's not what it looks like." Kara said.

"Really. Because I think you being an alien would be very cool." Ray said.

"Really?" Kara asked, though she shouldn't be surprised.

"Yeah. And it's not just because I'm a science nerd." Ray said and Kara smiled.

"Okay, but still, why do I get the feeling that your silence is going to come at a price?" Kara asked and Ray smiled.

"Well, I was going to keep this to myself for free, but now that you mention it, I will keep your secret on two conditions." Ray said.

"And they are?" Kara asked.

"One, you tell me what kind of alien you are and what else you can do and two, you have to agree to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night." Ray said and Kara smiled.

"Deal. I promise I will tell you anything you want to know at dinner tomorrow and to make sure you know how to reach me." Kara said as she quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down on it.

"What's this?" Ray asked as she handed it to him.

"My phone number and my address. How else will you know where and when to pick me up?" Kara asked and Ray smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Ray said with a smile as he returned the favor before walking out of the office, leaving Kara a little flustered, though she smiled at the thought of going out to dinner with Ray.


	3. Chapter 3

After work, Kara immediately called her sister.

"Kara, hey, what's up?" Alex asked.

"I just thought you'd like to know that I have a date." Kara said.

"Okay, do not say another word, I will be at your loft in 5 minutes and you'd better have full details." Alex said and Kara rolled her eyes at that.

"Okay, fine." Kara said.

* * *

When Alex arrived at her apartment, she just walked right in without even letting Kara invite her in before sitting down on the couch.

"Okay, now talk. Who's the lucky guy?" Alex asked.

"Ray Palmer." Kara said.

"Wait, the CEO of Palmer Technologies. How did this happen?" Alex asked.

"Honestly, it was completely by accident. I was at Noonan's this morning, getting coffee for Ms. Grant like usual and I bumped into him." Kara said.

"Seriously?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I mean I introduced myself to him, but I didn't have time to chit chat, so I rushed out, but he followed me out. And he saw me fly." Kara said.

"Wait what?" Alex asked.

"I was rushed and I couldn't be late for work and in my rush, I didn't see him follow me." Kara said.

"So, he knows you're an alien." Alex asked.

"Yes, he does and he doesn't care. Alex, he tracked me to Catco just so he could ask me out." Kara said and Alex couldn't help but smile at that.

"So, you're going out on a date with Ray Palmer." Alex said.

"Yeah. I have a good feeling about him and if it gets to the point where we meet each other's families you have to promise not to scare him off." Kara said.

"Deal. So when's your date?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow night." Kara said.

"Tell me what time so that I can be here early to help you get ready. And not just because I want you to marry into money." Alex said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about Ray's money. It's just an added bonus." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"Seriously, Kara, Ray knows that you're alien and he's not freaking out or telling the world. That alone earns him some points with me." Alex said and Kara smiled.

"Thank you Alex." Kara said as she hugged her sister.

* * *

The following evening, like Alex promised, she came over to Kara's place before her date to help her get ready.

"Now, I want details about the date when you get home tonight." Alex said as she applied the finishing touches to Kara's look.

"Tomorrow." Kara said.

"Deal. Now I'll get out of here before Ray arrives to pick you up." Alex said.

"Good, you understand how this works." Kara said and Alex laughed as she walked out of the apartment.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her apartment door, Kara opened it to find Ray waiting for her.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Ray said as he took in the sight of Kara with her blonde hair down and dressed in a strapless blue dress that went down to her knees.

"Thanks. You look pretty nice yourself." Kara said.

"I have something for you." Ray said as he handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Wow Ray, they're beautiful." Kara said with a smile as she took the roses and placed them in a vase.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Ray said and Kara smiled, since this date was already off to a great start.

"So, shall we?" Ray asked as he held out his arm to Kara, who smiled as she took it in her arm.

* * *

Kara couldn't believe all the stops Ray was pulling out just to impress her. First the roses, then he took her to their date in a limo and he'd gotten them a reservation at the most expensive restaurants in the city.

"Ray, this isn't necessary. You didn't need to pull out all the stops with me." Kara said when she and Ray were shown into a private dining room.

"I know, but still, I wanted to make tonight special for you. Plus, this private room will make it easier for us to have that conversation you promised me." Ray said and Kara smiled as they were seated.

"Okay, ask away." Kara said.

"Okay, so my first question is, what planet are you from?" Ray asked.

"Krypton." Kara said.

"Wait, you're from the same planet as Superman?" Ray asked.

"He's my cousin actually." Kara said.

"I'm on a date with Superman's cousin." Ray said.

"Relax Ray." Kara said, seeing him starting to panic.

"Okay, sorry. But, why aren't you a hero like him?" Ray asked.

"I've been asking myself the same question for years. And honestly, I think the reason for it is because other people have always told me that the world already has a Superman. It doesn't need me to." Kara said, though she'd already decided that was crap. She was a hero and it was time for her to become one.

"Kara, I have a feeling that you were sent here to do more than just be Cat Grant's assistant." Ray said.

"I know and I've finally decided to stop denying that part of me. I am going to be a hero." Kara said and Ray smiled.

"I just have one more question." Ray said.

"Really and what might that be?" Kara asked.

"Can I make your suit?" Ray asked and Kara smiled.

"Yes. However, I will need to get some things first." Kara said and Ray nodded eagerly at the idea of making Kara's super suit.

"Deal. Now, let's move on with our date." Ray said and Kara smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Kara said as their waiter brought them a bottle of wine and they continued on with their date.


	4. Chapter 4

After a wonderful date, Ray took Kara back to her apartment.

"I had a really nice time tonight." Kara said with a smile and Ray smiled to.

"So did I. Does this mean that there will be a second date?" Ray asked.

"Yes. But next time, let's go someplace less expensive. Like the movies. You don't need to flash your wealth to impress me." Kara said and Ray smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to make a big splash for our first date." Ray said and Kara smiled.

"Trust me, that's unnecessary. Not that I mind it though, but don't waste all your money on me. I'm not that kind of girl." Kara said.

"No, you're not. You're one of a kind. Literally." Ray said and Kara smiled.

"What exactly is it you're hoping to accomplish with this round of flattery?" Kara asked him.

"Maybe a good night kiss?" Ray asked and Kara just smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How was that?" Kara asked when she pulled away.

"Super." Ray said with a childish grin, causing Kara to smack him.

"Not funny Ray. Now, I'd better get inside before my sister opens the door and pulls me in." Kara said, knowing that even though Alex had promised to wait until tomorrow, Kara really knew that she wouldn't keep that promise and that Alex was likely waiting on the other end of that door, expecting details.

"You have a sister?" Ray asked.

"Adoptive sister. And honestly, now that I think about it, you should really be more scared of her than my cousin." Kara said as the door opened and sure enough, Alex was waiting.

"My sister knows me so well." Alex said.

"Hi, I'm Ray Palmer." Ray said, holding out his hand to Alex, who hesitantly shook it.

"Okay Ray, maybe you should go before Alex scares you away." Kara said, shooting her sister a look that read, shut up before I toss you into space.

"Okay, but we will have another date right?" Ray asked and Kara smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Kara promised.

"I look forward to it." Ray said as he walked away.

"Alex, I swear to Rao that if you scared him, well, let's just say we'll find out how long you can last as my punching dummy." Kara said.

"Oh please, I didn't say anything to him." Alex said.

"Whatever. Just promise me that when you meet him properly, you won't scare him off." Kara said.

"Don't worry. He's my ticket to getting out of mom scolding me for you not dating enough. I'm not about to throw him away." Alex said.

"So, any ways, before we get into details about my date, there's something else we need to talk about first." Kara said.

"Okay, and that is?" Alex asked.

"I'm putting the S on." Kara said.

"Kara no, we've talked about this." Alex said, only to have Kara interrupt her.

"No, you've talked, Eliza has talked, Jeremiah has talked and all I've done is listen. Now it's time for me to talk and for you to listen." Kara said, taking Alex aback.

"Kara." Alex said, but this time, Kara wasn't backing down like she had all the other times they'd had this conversation.

"Alex, I am tired of hiding who I am. You think that I'm happy with my life, I'm not. I did not travel lightyears just to bring people coffee or even to become a reporter. The world may have Superman, but who says he needs to be the only hero in the world. He may be powerful Alex, but he can't do everything himself. The world needs more than one hero." Kara said.

"Kara, you could get hurt." Alex said.

"I'm indestructible on this planet. You know what Alex. I'm starting to think that maybe you like the fact that I'm not using my powers anymore. It made you feel superior over me." Kara said.

"Kara, that is not true." Alex said.

"No, it is true Alex. You loved the feeling you get from knowing that I wasn't using my powers. Well I'm done hiding who I am. My powers are a part of me and I'm tired of denying them. It's my time to be a hero and if you can't accept that, then you can't accept me." Kara said.

"Kara, please, listen to me." Alex said.

"No Alex, I'm done having the same conversation with you that always the same way. And I'm starting to think that the reason why is because you don't have faith in me. You don't think I can a hero like he can." Kara said.

"No, Kara, that's not it." Alex said.

"Then what is it?" Kara asked

"Kara, I know that you'd be an even better hero than he is, but I couldn't stand the idea of losing you because I let you put on a cape." Alex said.

"Look Alex, I get that, but in the end, it's my choice, not yours. My mother used to tell me that I have the heart of a hero. And I'm tired of going against it. I can't keep denying who I am anymore." Kara said as they sat down on the couch.

"I know. And it was unfair of us to ask you to do that in the first place. You are a grown woman and you're capable of making your own decisions. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Alex said.

"I am and I do. I know the risks and I'm willing to take them. I can't keep denying who I am. I have to be true to myself." Kara said.

"Kara, if you want to do this, I'll support you. I always will." Alex said and Kara smiled as they hugged.

"So, about Ray, I'm going to be the maid of honor right?" Alex asked with a smile, causing Kara to laugh as she smacked her sister's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

After the work the next day, Kara flew out to Metropolis to see Clark for two reasons. The first one was to pull his head out of his ass and get him to put a ring on Lois's finger already and the second one was because of where she wanted to take Ray on their date tonight.

Anyways, when she arrived in Metropolis, she immediately headed for Clark and Lois's apartment.

"Kara, what a surprise." Clark said as he hugged his cousin when he opened the door to find her waiting.

"Yeah, sorry for dropping in like this." Kara said as Lois entered the room and hugged her as well.

"Kara, you know you're always welcome here." Lois said as she led her into the sitting room.

"And you actually saved us a trip to National City." Clark said.

"Why would you guys be coming to National City?" Kara asked.

"Because this something that warrants an in person conversation." Lois said as she held out her hand and Kara nearly squealed at the sight of an engagement ring on her finger.

"Well, this saves me some time. One of the reasons I came here was to knock some sense into Clark and get him to propose already." Kara said.

"Why else did you come here?" Clark asked.

"I need your permission to bring someone new to the fortress." Kara said.

"Who?" Clark asked.

"My new boyfriend." Kara said.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend. Who?" Lois asked, eager for the new gossip.

"Ray Palmer." Kara said.

"The CEO of Palmer Tech. Nice. Handsome, smart and rich. A golden combo." Lois said and Kara laughed.

"I don't care about Ray's money, though it is a nice plus. Anyways, Ray knows the truth about me, he saw me fly and he's actually helped me realize that I'm ready to walk the path." Kara said and Clark smiled.

"I like him already. But you trust him?" Clark asked.

"Ray is a huge science geek, I'm pretty sure that dating an alien is a dream come true for him. He won't ruin it, plus he's met Alex, though only in passing." Kara said.

"Still, that's enough to scar him for life." Clark said.

"You're the one who left me with her, Eliza and Jeremiah." Kara said a bit more spitefully then she'd intended.

"Looks like you still have something else you need to clear the air about as long as you're here." Lois said, since she knew that Kara likely held some anger towards Clark for basically abandoning her when she'd first arrived on earth.

"Kara." Clark said.

"I thought I'd come to terms with my anger at you for abandoning me, but I guess I was wrong." Kara said.

"I didn't abandon you Kara." Clark protested.

"The moment I landed on earth, instead of comforting me, you pushed me off on another family and rarely stopped by after you did. That was the time I needed you the most, but you weren't there." Kara said and Clark sighed.

"I thought it would be easier for you if I stayed away." Clark said.

"How would it have been easier?" Kara demanded.

"Kara, the whole reason you were sent to earth was to protect me. When you got here, you found that I'd already grown up and didn't need protection. I thought if I was around, it would just make you feel worse that you weren't able to accomplish your mission. And even though it killed me, I thought it would be better for me to stay away. I was wrong and I'm sorry." Clark said.

"I love the Danvers family, but I would've liked to have had you around a little more when I was growing up as well." Kara said.

"We can't change things that happened in the past. But we can make a better future. As long as you're sure you can trust Ray, he's welcome in Fortress. I'm guessing he'll be your plus one at the wedding?" Clark asked.

"Yeah he will and I'd better be a bridesmaid." Kara said.

"Of course." Lois promised.

"I better get home so I can take Ray to the fortress." Kara said.

"Good luck getting him out of the Fortress." Clark said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." Kara said with a laugh as she flew out of the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ray arrived at Kara's apartment building he walked up to the roof, since that was where she'd asked him to meet her before they left on their date, which was very confusing, though since he'd agreed to let her plan their date tonight.

"Okay, so why did you ask me to meet you on the roof of your building?" Ray asked when he entered the roof.

"Because, this where we're leaving for our date." Kara said.

"I didn't realize we were eating out." Ray said, since Kara had told him to dress casual and so was she.

"Ray, trust me, you're going to love this." Kara said.

"But why aren't we taking a car?" Ray asked.

"Because the only way to get where we're going is to fly." Kara said and then Ray got what she meant by fly.

"Wait, are you taking me flying?" Ray asked eagerly.

"Yep. Hang on tight." Kara said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and Ray quickly grabbed hold of Kara's neck as she flew off into the air.

* * *

"So, how do you like this?" Kara asked with a smile as she flew slower than usual to make sure Ray wasn't uncomfortable.

"This is incredible. Why don't you fly all the time?" Ray asked and Kara laughed.

"Draws too much attention. This isn't too fast for you is it?" Kara asked, since while she honestly loved the idea of holding Ray in her arms as she flew through the sky, but she wanted to get to their date destination.

"Wait, you can go faster?" Ray asked.

"Of course, but I didn't want to freak you out." Kara said.

"While this has been nice, let's go faster." Ray said and Kara smiled.

"Hang on, we're about to breach the sound barrier." Kara said as she moved faster and Ray to resist the urge to cover his ears when he heard a large bang that indicated they'd broken the sound barrier.

"Cool." Ray shouted over the ringing in his ears and Kara rolled her eyes, since the ringing in his ears would fade shortly after they arrived.

* * *

When they finally touched down, Ray immediately wished that he'd brought a jacket, since Kara had brought them to the arctic circle.

"Kara, why did you bring me up here?" Ray asked shivering.

"Calm down Ray, we're not having our date in the middle of the arctic." Kara said.

"Then why are we here?" Ray asked.

"Because of what's hidden in the arctic." Kara said as she uncovered the key to the Fortress and picked it up.

"What is that?" Ray asked.

"A thousand tons of dwarf star condensed into a key to the most highly fortified location on Earth." Kara said as she pressed the key into the lock and opened the door before dropping it back in the snow and showing Ray inside.

"What is this place?" Ray asked, his first thought being relief that whatever this place was, it was heated and his second being awe at it.

"Welcome the Fortress of Solitude. A piece of Krypton on Earth." Kara said and Ray looked like his birthday and Christmas were on the same day and had come early.

"Wait, what?" Ray asked in childish glee and shock, which Kara laughed at.

"Superman created this place shortly after he became active on this planet. It was created to help preserve the memory of our planet on Earth." Kara said.

"This place is incredible. Who are they?" Ray asked, referring to the two statues that were holding a globe of krypton stand over them.

"Superman's parents. My Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara. Jor-El was my father's brother." Kara said.

"What was your father's name." Ray asked.

"Zor-El and my mother's name was Alura." Kara said with a sad smile as she wondered if Argo still existed in this new multiverse. She'd lost her mother twice now and she didn't want to have to go through it again.

"Alert, intruder in the fortress." Kelex said as he floated down.

"Is that a fully functioning artificial construct?" Ray asked in awe.

"Yes it is. Kelex stand down. That is a direct order." Kara said.

"You wish for me to authorize him Lady Kara?" Kelex asked.

"Yes. This is my boyfriend Raymond Palmer. You are to give him the same level access you've given Lois Lane, James Olsen and the Danvers family." Kara said, since those were the only people she knew who Clark allowed into the fortress.

"Acknowledged." Kelex said as he stood down and floated away.

"Okay, this is the best date ever." Ray said and Kara smiled.

"I figured you'd think so. Now come on, if want to make my suit, then you need to have access to kryptonian fabric for it." Kara said and Ray grinned again.

"Show me." Ray said eagerly and Kara smiled as she summoned Kelex back.

"How can I assist you Lady Kara?" Kelex asked.

"Kelex, does Kal have any spare kryptonian fabric around?" Kara asked.

"Indeed he does. I can acquire it for you if you'd like?" Kelex asked.

"Yes, I would." Kara said as Kelex flew off again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in National City, Alex was beginning to realize just how pathetic her life really was, since she was realizing now that all she'd ever done is work and hang out with her sister. She hadn't really done much else. She'd spent so much time looking after Kara that she'd never really bothered to build a real life for herself. She couldn't even remember when her last real date was.

That was why she was now sitting at a bar in National City, drinking her sorrows away.

"Okay, what exactly are you trying to forget?" a female voice said and Alex looked up from her shot drink to see a dark skinned woman sit down next to her at the bar.

"Relax, I'm not that drunk yet. I'm just realizing that I spent so much time looking after my younger sister that now that she no longer needs me to, I don't really have much of a life of my own." Alex said.

"Yikes." the woman said.

"Yeah. So, what brings you here?" Alex asked.

"I'm new in National City and I wanted to get a feel for things." the woman said.

"I'm Alex." Alex said as she held out her hand to the woman.

"Kelly." Kelly Olsen said as she shook Alex's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Alex said.

"You to." Kelly said with a smile as they both felt like they'd finally found a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara was starting to get concerned about Ray. It had been over a week since their date at the fortress of solitude and Kara hadn't seen or heard from her boyfriend since she'd brought him back, though until now, she mostly just chalked that up to him giving her the silent treatment for making him leave the Fortress of Solitude, but now, she was not only starting to get worried about him, but she was also getting impatient for him to finish making her suit.

However, just as she was about to leave her apartment to go to Palmer Technologies to check on him, there was a knock on the door and Kara sighed in relief when she x-ray visioned the door and saw who was on the other side.

"Ray. Thank Rao, I was so worried when I couldn't get in touch with you." Kara said when she opened the door and hugged her boyfriend.

"Sorry, but I've spent the week working on a surprise for you and I didn't want to risk ruining it." Ray said.

"I already knew you were working on my suit." Kara said.

"Besides your suit. Come with me and I'll show you." Ray said eagerly and Kara smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Kara said as she let Ray pull her out of her apartment.

* * *

"So, why are we approaching your work building." Kara asked wearily.

"Just come with me." Ray said as he led her into the building.

"Dr. Palmer, who is this?" the receptionist asked as they entered the building.

"This is my girlfriend Kara Danvers. She is to be shown up to my office immediately whenever she's here, unless I'm in a meeting." Ray said and the receptionist nodded.

"I'll send a message to security to let them know." the receptionist said and Ray nodded as he led Kara towards the elevators.

"What, are we going up to your office?" Kara asked as they entered the elevator.

"Nope." Ray said as he pulled out a security card and slid it into a slot over the buttons.

"We're going to the sublevel." Ray said.

"Does every tech company have sublevels?" Kara asked herself, since every other tech company in National City she'd been to, Lord Technology, L-Corp, they had secret labs underneath them.

"What?" Ray asked.

"This place has sublevels?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, for more dangerous and top secret projects. Only the top level scientists and security personnel are cleared to access or even know about them." Ray said.

"So, what is down here that you want me to see?" Kara asked.

"That is on the lowest sublevel, which is my private secret lab. Or rather was. Now I found a different use for it. You'll see." Ray said as the elevator doors opened and Kara now understood what Ray had spent the past week doing as she looked around the lab.

"You turned your lab into a base." Kara said.

"I thought if you're going to be a superhero, then you'll need a base. But this one is really just temporary while I work on something else. I'll tell you when I finish it." Ray said and Kara nodded.

"Great, but while this base is nice, I still need something else before I can go out." Kara said.

"I know. That's why I made you this." Ray said as he pulled a necklace out of his pocket.

"A necklace?" Kara asked.

"It's more than just a necklace. Let me put it on you and then I'll explain." Ray said and Kara nodded as she then remembered Ray's main party trick back in the old multiverse and started to have her suspicions about the necklace.

"Okay then." Kara said as she held up her hair for Ray to place the necklace on and she noticed that at the bottom of the chain was a charm that bore her family crest.

"Okay, now what?" Kara asked.

"Press the charm on the necklace." Ray said as and Kara nodded as she did exactly that and as expected, the necklace began releasing nanites that formed her suit, which happened to look exactly like her old suit from before the reality reboot. She quickly removed her glasses and let her hair down as her suit finished forming.

"So what do you think?" Ray asked.

"It's perfect. Thank you Ray." Kara said with a grin as she kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought about going with a skirt, but in the end, I thought that pants would make you feel more comfortable. The whole thing is made out of the kryptonian fabric I took from the fortress, interwoven with these experimental nanites I've been working in the field of miniaturization. This is actually the first time it's worked successfully. But can I see your glasses?" Ray asked.

"Yeah why?" Kara asked as she handed them to him.

"While the necklace is the suit's carrying case, I created a sensor to attach to your glasses to serve as the activator. When you take them off, the suit will materialize as long as you're wearing the necklace and when you put them back on, the suit will retract back into necklace form." Ray said.

"You are brilliant." Kara said with a smile as she kissed him again.

"I know." Ray said as he gently attached the sensor to her glasses and returned them to her.

"Thank you. Superman is going to be so jealous." Kara said.

"You think maybe he'll let me modify his suit?" Ray asked.

"I'll ask, but no promises." Kara said, right as the computers beeped an alarm.

"What's that?" Kara asked.

"I tapped into the NCPD database so that way you'd be able to keep up with any crimes in the city. Now, I think it's time that you make your debut." Ray said.

"What's the alert?" Kara asked.

"You know Leslie Willis?" Ray asked as he looked over the report.

"Yeah, she was shock jockey at Catco before she pissed Cat off was transferred to traffic copter. She's been in a coma ever since she was struck by lightning in the chopper, which Superman saved." Kara said, having a feeling she already knew what this was.

"Well, it appears that not only is she awake, she's mad." Ray said

"I'm on it. Time to be a hero." Kara said, hoping that this time while she'd still have to send Leslie to prison, this time maybe she could reform her before she died this time.

"So, how do I get out of here besides the elevator?" Kara asked.

"Like this." Ray said as he pushed another button on the computers, revealing another elevator.

"That goes up to my office, but I had modified so that way you could just fly up the shaft and out of the building." Ray said and Kara nodded as she did just that, eager to be Supergirl once again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kiera you are so fired." Cat said, since despite the fact that she'd already sent Kara home for the day, now that she was trying to ahold of her to help deal with the current situation at Catco, that being that the entire office had gone dark, and Kara was not answering her phone. Of course it could be the fact that her phone no longer seemed to be working, but since she'd managed to get a message out before her phone quit on her, she'd assumed that Kara would be on her way the moment she saw the text.

"Ah, what's the matter Cat, are you afraid of being alone?" a new voice said.

"Leslie. I didn't think you'd be moving around so soon. Where are you?" Cat asked, right as the screens in her office began to crackle and the image on them became a large combined version of Leslie Willis.

"I thought you would've heard the news Cat, since after all, it is your fault. Leslie Willis is dead. I am Livewire." Livewire said as she suddenly appeared in the office.

"How did you?" Cat asked.

"Don't worry about that. You should be more concerned about this." Livewire said as she generated electricity from her hands and Cat closed her eyes, actually fearful for what was going to happen when suddenly, the glass windows of her office shattered and right before the lightning could hit her, something or someone got in the way.

When Cat opened her eyes, she found a blonde woman wearing a suit that looked very similar to the one worn by Superman, including the S on her chest and the red cape, standing between the two.

"Who are you. You're not Superman obviously." Livewire said.

"Wow, you're smart. This isn't Superman's city, it's mine." the woman said.

"So, who are you?" Livewire asked.

"You can call me Supergirl." Supergirl said before turning to Cat.

"Ms. Grant, get to safety." Supergirl said and for the first time in years, Cat actually listened without hesitation before running for the door to her office.

"No." Livewire said as she attempted to blast Cat again, but once again, Supergirl got in the way, using her cape to block the blast.

"Not gonna happen sparky." Supergirl said.

"The name is Livewire." Livewire shouted as she blasted Supergirl, who countered with her freeze breath, since Kara knew better than to use her heat vision against Livewire, since it would just feed her.

"I don't care what you're calling yourself, you threaten innocent people, you pay the price." Supergirl said.

"Cat Grant, innocent. That's cute. She's the reason I'm like this." Livewire said.

"She never intended for you to become what you are now." Supergirl said and before Livewire could say anything else, Supergirl quickly used her freeze breath to encompass her in ice before using her heat vision to melt the ice surrounding Livewire back into water, causing her to short circuit.

"Water and electricity, bad mix." Supergirl said with a smile as she turned to Cat.

"Are you okay Ms. Grant?" Supergirl asked.

"You know who I am?" Cat asked.

"Everyone on earth knows who Cat Grant is." Supergirl said.

"Fair enough. And what should I call you?" Cat asked.

"Supergirl." Supergirl said as she picked Leslie up and flew her out of the building.

* * *

"So, I sent the footage from your suit's bodycam to NCPD. Anonymously of course, but they're expecting her. By the way, I like your name." Ray said over Kara's comms.

"Great. I'll be back at the base after I drop Leslie off." Kara said.

"Looking forward to it." Ray said and Kara smiled as she arrived at the precinct.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice said and Kara had to resist the urge to glare at Maggie Sawyer as she walked up to her, since Kara remembered how heartbroken her sister had been by Maggie, but in the end, she knew she couldn't blame Maggie for it, since in the end, they'd just wanted different things.

"Someone who's just trying to help." Supergirl said as she deposited Livewire on the ground.

"Leslie Willis." Maggie said as she quickly moved to place a pair of power dampening cuffs on Leslie, since ever since Superman had landed on earth, metahumans were a bit more common, meaning that the government had already developed both alien and metahuman power dampening tech.

"I just stopped her from killing Cat Grant." Supergirl said.

"We saw the footage. But who are you?" Maggie asked.

"Call me Supergirl." Supergirl said as she flew away.

* * *

Kara was flying back towards Palmer Tech when suddenly, she felt something actually prick her neck.

"Really Alex. I thought you were okay with me doing this?" Kara said as she felt kryptonite entered her system and made a mental note to punch J'onn for this, since she knew Alex likely wouldn't be involved in it this time, before kryptonite took full effect and knocked her out, sending her falling to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara groaned as she came to and saw that she was once again in the National City DEO Headquarters.

"I am so telling Superman about this." Kara said as she tried to get up, find herself restrained.

"I warned my boss as much when he restrained you." Alex said as she walked up to Kara and released her.

"Alex. Where am I and what are you wearing?" Kara asked, even though she already knew the answer to both of those questions.

"It's complicated." Alex said as another person joined them.

"I didn't tell you to release her." Hank Henshaw said.

"I'm sorry but my sister comes before my job." Alex said and Hank nodded, immediately tipping Kara off that this was J'onn she was dealing with.

"Where am I what is this place?" Kara asked again.

"Welcome to the DEO Ms. Danvers." J'onn said.

"The what?" Kara asked.

"Department of Extranormal Operations. This organization exists for one reason." J'onn said.

"To hunt aliens." Kara guessed and J'onn nodded.

"Come with me." J'onn said as he led Kara and Alex out of the room and into the DEO base.

"You've been working for an organization that hunts aliens and you didn't tell me? I'll try not to take it personally." Kara said to Alex.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. The DEO doesn't technically exist, plus, I was afraid of how you'd react." Alex explained.

"Still, I can't believe you shot me out of the sky." Kara said, annoyed.

"I just want to be clear, I had nothing to do with that. I tried to convince Hank to simply go and talk to you in your apartment, but he was insistent on keeping his secrets." Alex said.

"So can I heat vision him then?" Kara asked.

"Please don't. Hank saved me when I was in a really dark place and time of my life. He's the reason I'm not the same party girl I used to be." Alex begged her.

"Fine, but I'm still punching him." Kara said and Alex rolled her eyes as they followed Hank out into the base.

* * *

"The DEO is an organization that exists to monitors and protects earth from extraterrestrial presence and invasions." J'onn said.

"And according to Superman, you also see if any of the aliens you capture have powers that be weaponized and transferred to humans like lab rats." Kara said, making it clear that she was aware of the DEO.

"He told you that?" Alex asked.

"He was one of the first people I told and he warned me about government organizations like this one, though he never mentioned it by name." Kara said and J'onn nodded.

"I'm not even that surprised considering how poor of a relationship we have with Superman." J'onn said, right as Kara noticed something.

"Hey, that's mine." Kara said as she walked over to her pod.

"We keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on Earth. You're the reason for all of this." J'onn said.

"Me? But My But my cousin was here two dozen years before me." Kara countered, already knowing how this conversation was going to go.

"And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization. We realized we weren't alone in the universe and we might soon be getting more immigrants. Sure enough, you came along. And with you, Fort Rozz." J'onn said.

"Fort Rozz?" Kara asked.

"Krypton's maximum security prison." J'onn said.

"I know what it is, my mother sent at least half of the criminals there." Kara said and J'onn nodded.

"Banished to the Phantom Zone, same place your ship got stuck. But just like yours, it didn't stay there. We're not sure how your pod got loose. What we do know is this. You pulled Fort Rozz with you. When it crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped. And you brought them here." J'onn said.

"Wait, are you blaming me. Director?" Kara asked, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"Of course not. Hank isn't dumb enough to say something that could destroy the possibility of having a kryptonian hero who is willing to work with us." Alex said, giving Hank a look that he clearly read as a back off, which he could see even without reading Alex's mind.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to offend you, but you need to know the full scale of what you're dealing with." J'onn said, quickly realizing that he'd overstepped.

"I can handle them." Kara said.

"Can you. I mean, you said it yourself, your mother is the one who sent these criminals to Fort Rozz. If they find out who you are, they'll come for you." Alex said.

"I'm well aware of that." Kara said.

"Are you?" J'onn asked.

"Yes I am. And if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Catco, since I'm fairly certain that my job there is over, since I wasn't able to run damage control." Kara said.

"Sorry about that." Alex said.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't really getting any real satisfaction from my job at Catco anyways." Kara said.

"You're not leaving yet." J'onn said.

"I'm not one of your agents and I never will be. I will work with this organization, but I cannot be a part of it. However, while I am okay with you using kryptonite, I do have one request." Kara said.

"Really, what?" J'onn asked.

"Restrict those who have access to it and let me vet everyone who does to make sure that there aren't any double agents in this base." Kara said.

"That sounds more than reasonable to me." Alex said.

"I can agree to that, but I'd like to see your base of operations in exchange." J'onn said.

"I'll let Alex see it, since no offense, but I trust her, not you." Kara said, which was technically true, since she didn't fully trust this version of J'onn yet, since he wasn't the same J'onn she'd known. At least not yet.

"Deal." J'onn said, since that was probably the best he could hope for right now.

"Speaking of, I need to get back to my base." Kara said and before anyone else could stop her, she flew out of the base.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, before the chapter, I just want to say something. Crisis conclusion, totally worth the wait! Yeah it sucks that Oliver's dead, but both parts were still awesome last night and I'm especially glad that now all of the shows will exist on the same earth. It will make crossovers so much easier, plus it means that I've been on the right track with every arrowverse reboot series I've ever written. And now on with the chapter.

* * *

"Hey you okay. I was getting concerned when you didn't answer your comms. Did you get Leslie?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, that was a piece of cake, though I'm suspecting that I'll be cleaning out my desk at Catco since I haven't answered any of Cat's calls." Kara said.

"Kara, Cat can't fire you for that." Ray said.

"You do not know Cat Grant like I do. She's ruthless and expects everyone who she does not deem her equal, which is pretty much everyone who's below her tax bracket, to follow her every order without hesitation." Kara said, since that seemed to be a principle that extended over multiverses.

"Kara, you love working at Catco." Ray said.

"I started working at Catco because I wanted to be a reporter and starting out as Cat's assistant seemed like a good way to start. It's been two years and I'm honestly done being her assistant. I'm thinking maybe it's time to try something new not only as Supergirl, but as Kara. I should have enough money saved up to cover my bills until I find a new job." Kara said as Ray walked up to her and placed his hands on her arms.

"Okay one, you don't know you're fired yet and two, if you are, one of the perks of having a rich boyfriend is that I can cover your bills until you find a new job. Hell, I'd offer you one at Palmer tech, but we don't have a news division and without any science degrees, I think you'd be delegated to an assistant." Ray said.

"Probably, but Ray, I don't want to be the kind of girlfriend who relies on you to pay my bills. I'll be fine." Kara said.

"Kara, I want to do this for you and you can't stop me from doing it. But please, let me." Ray said and Kara sighed.

"Okay, but only until I find a new source of income." Kara said and Ray nodded.

"So anyways, where were you?" Ray now asked, getting back to the original topic.

"Turns out Alex is not just a scientist, she works for a clandestine government organization called the DEO which is designed to protect Earth against alien threats. They brought me in to assess whether or not I was one. Don't worry, Alex had nothing to do with it, but she was there, I'm guessing to act as a mediator, considering she's second in command." Kara said.

"Probably. So, should I be expecting a government invasion?" Ray asked.

"No, but Alex is going to be coming here, which probably would've happened either way." Kara said and Ray nodded.

"Agreed." Ray said.

"Now, I'd better get to Catco to start cleaning out my desk." Kara said and Ray nodded as she flew back out of the base.

* * *

I'm rewriting the rest of this chapter, since I was reminded of the true nature of Cat and Kara's relationship and now I'm going to try to better reflect that in this story.

* * *

When Kara entered Catco, she was surprised to find that her desk had not been packed up, but she was not surprised to find waiting for her.

"Kiera, my office now." Cat snapped and Kara quickly nodded as she followed Cat into her office.

"Where were you today?" Cat asked.

"I was on a date with my boyfriend. We had to turn our phones off for the movie." Kara said.

"So, you're still dating Ray Palmer?" Cat asked.

"Yes, but I'm guessing that the reason you called me here was not to comment on my love life." Kara said.

"No. Did you hear about the attack?" Cat asked.

"I saw it on the news." Kara said.

"Well, I tried to get a hold of you, but you never showed up. I can't allow that to go unpunished." Cat said.

"Then I quit." Kara said.

"Excuse me?" Cat asked.

"I've been your loyal assistant for the past two years and now, just because I messed up once, you're going to fire me?" Kara asked.

"I made my expectations clear when I hired you." Cat said.

"I know, but honestly, I feel like I've outgrown Catco. I'm tired of being an assistant, so I quit. I need to make my own mark on the world, just like you did. I'm not saying that I'll be the new Queen of all Media, but it's time I started to focus on my own dream and that is to be a reporter. Not your assistant." Kara said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to find a new assistant." Cat said.

"I guess so." Kara agreed as she moved to clear out her desk.

"Kiera." Cat said, causing Kara to turn back to her.

"Yes Ms. Grant?" Kara asked.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to work with. Before you came along, I went through assistants pretty every week. But for two years, you have flawlessly done everything I have asked of you, without receiving any form of gratitude. You possess the kind of will that it takes to put up with me and that is going to make you a great reporter, which means I did my job." Cat said with a rare smile.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"A real reporter has to be able to follow their story, no matter how long it takes or frustrated they get. Something I'd you've mastered after working for me. And honestly, while I will deny I have ever said this, you remind of a geekier, less fashionable version of version. I guess the reason why I kept you close was because I wanted to pass onto you everything you'd need to succeed in this world and I can tell I succeeded." Cat said.

"Did you just compliment me?" Kara asked, shocked.

"Don't get used to it." Cat said.

"I wouldn't dare." Kara assured her and Cat smiled again.

"While there can only be one Cat Grant for the sake of the world, I think that you will make your own legacy, but know that if whatever your next step is fails, you'll always have a reporter job waiting for you here at Catco. Not that I think you'll need it." Cat said.

"Thank you Ms. Grant. I just hope I can live up to the faith you've placed in me." Kara said.

"Now, I've already informed HR to find me a new assistant, so please, pack your stuff and get out." Cat said, going back to her old self and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ms. Grant. But as for the assistant, could I give you some insight?" Kara asked.

"Of course, a recommendation?" Cat asked.

"More like a warning on who you should not hire. Eve Tesmacher. I ran into her a few times while I was in school and I didn't get a good vibe from her." Kara said, since she was trying to avoid bringing Eve in under any circumstances.

"I will take that under advisement." Cat nodded as Kara returned to packing up her things before heading out of Catco.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys like this interaction between Kara and Cat better.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, you quit working at Catco." Alex asked Kara as they had their sister night.

"Yeah. I mean, I figured Cat was going to fire me anyways, so I decided I might as well go out on my own terms. But to my surprise, she didn't seem angry. If anything, I think she was almost proud of me, since what I'm doing, it's basically the same thing she did. She left the Daily Planet and started her own media. Which is exactly what I'm planning on doing to do now." Kara said.

"Really how?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to use my alter ego to my advantage. I mean every single media outlet in the country is going to want to get an exclusive with Supergirl. I can use that to start building out my brand. I can start a blog, get people's attention using Supergirl and the other heroes that have been emerging and then go from there." Kara said.

"And how exactly are you going to pay for all that?" Alex asked.

"Well, that's one of the perks of having a rich boyfriend. Ray's already offered to pay all my bills until I get some financial security." Kara said.

"Damn, you've got that man wrapped around your finger don't you?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Ray offered to help me out, I even tried to stop him, but you know him." Kara said with a smile.

"I cannot wait for mom to meet him." Alex said.

"Yeah, is she still staying with you when she gets in next week?" Kara asked.

"Yes and you still need to have that talk with her about Supergirl." Alex said as she sipped her beer.

"That's more of an in person conversation don't you think?" Kara asked.

"Fair enough." Alex agreed.

"So anyways, what's new in your love life?" Kara asked, since she honestly wished that Alex could remember her relationship with Kelly.

"Nothing." Alex said.

"Still all work and no play?" Kara asked, rolling her eyes in exasperation, since she had to keep reminding herself that this version of Alex has not yet come out and Kara couldn't force her to. Not when she doubted that this Alex even realized she was gay.

"Pretty much." Alex said.

"Alex, you need to start living your life. I mean seriously, when was the last time you went out on a real date?" Kara asked.

"Have you and mom been talking?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Do you really think that you're the only one she calls about the lack of dating her daughters do." Kara asked.

"Fair point." Alex said.

"I do agree with her though. I mean, before I met Ray, I never thought that what I have with him was possible. I thought that being an alien and eventually becoming a hero would get in the way of that." Kara said.

"Clark and Lois seem to make it work." Alex pointed out.

"I know, but I'd convinced myself that it was because Kal was more human mentally. I mean, he grew up on this planet his whole life, that had to make it easier for him to relate to other humans. But being with Ray helped me realize that it was possible for me to be with someone and look at how much happier I am because of it." Kara said.

"To be fair, you're always a little ball of sunshine." Alex reminded her.

"True, but you've seen the impact being with Ray has had on me right?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I have." Alex said.

"So, wouldn't you like that happiness for yourself?" Kara asked.

"Okay, I am not having this conversation with you." Alex said and Kara laughed.

"Well now you know how I've felt every time I've had it with you." Kara said.

"Fair enough." Alex agreed as they heard a familiar gust of wind.

"Is Clark visiting?" Alex asked.

"No, he's still in Metropolis." Kara said as she heard someone land on her balcony and she and Alex both got up.

"Then who is that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. But let's find out." Kara said as she pulled back the drapes and opened the door to her balcony only to stop short at who she saw.

"Hello little one." Astra said with a warm smile on her face as she faced her niece.

"Kara, you know her?" Alex asked and Kara took a shaky breath.

"Alex, this is Astra. My mother's sister and my aunt." Kara said tearfully as she looked at her dead aunt in shock and disbelief that she was still alive on this new earth. And she'd be damned if she was going to lose her again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait, your aunt?" Alex asked as Kara looked at Astra in disbelief.

"How is this possible. I thought you died with the rest of Krypton." Kara said tearfully, despite knowing that her mother and a lot of other people were still alive on Argo, thanks to her father's genius.

"I was not on Krypton when it perished." Astra said.

"Then where were you?" Alex demanded, though she had a guess as she reached for her gun, even though she doubted it would do much good.

"I was a prisoner aboard Fort Rozz. Sent there by your mother herself." Astra said.

"Why did she send you there?" Kara asked as Alex quickly pulled out her phone.

"For being a hero. For speaking truth while she spoke only lies. For trying to save our planet." Astra said.

"Why did she really send you there?" Kara asked again, not falling Astra's speech this time and Astra could tell that Kara wasn't buying it.

"Your mother sentenced me and Non to Fort Rozz for trying to implement technology we had created called Myriad to force the entire planet to work as one." Astra said.

"Mind control. Astra, that plan never would've worked. We both know that even if you hadn't been arrested, Krypton was too far gone to be saved in the time that was left." Kara said and Astra sighed.

"Maybe, but at the same time, this plan can be used to save the earth from the same fate." Astra said.

"No, you cannot use Myriad on Earth." Kara said.

"It would end war, conflict, all of humanity would be focused on the singular of saving their world." Astra argued.

"At the cost of their emotions, their freedom. They might save the planet, but it wouldn't be worth living on. Husbands wouldn't recognize wives, parents wouldn't recognize their children, nieces wouldn't recognize aunts. If you had done this on Krypton, you would've lost the very people you were doing it for. You would've lost me. Myriad might've worked, but can you honestly tell me that it would be worth that risk. And what's to stop you from using it on the whole universe if you get the chance. Myriad is not the answer." Kara said.

"I was trying to save you." Astra said, though Kara could tell that she was getting through to her aunt.

"But it would it really be worth it if I didn't even recognize who you are? You've always told me that you couldn't love me anymore if Rao had given you a child of your own. You don't just see me as your niece, you see me as a daughter to you. And Myriad, while myriad might have saved me, it also would've robbed you of the very thing loved the most about me." Kara said and Astra closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"I know you are right. I was so caught up in trying to save Krypton that I lost sight of what I'd lose in the process. And unlike Krypton there is time to help this planet find a new solution." Astra said.

"Well you'll have to find it from behind bars." Alex said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Kara, this woman is a fugitive and she might be your aunt, but she confessed to being a criminal." Alex said.

Kara was about to protest when Astra placed her hand on her shoulder.

"She's right little one. I need to pay for my crimes and I can help you ensure that what happened Krypton does not happen here." Astra said.

"I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." Kara said.

"I know, but I will not remain a fugitive, doing so will put you at risk. I will earn my freedom." Astra promised as Kara looked at her sister.

"I can't make any promises, but I'm sure that Hank will at least grant you visitation." Alex said and Kara sighed and nodded.

"Okay, let's go to the DEO." Kara said.

* * *

When the three of them arrived, they found Hank and squad of DEO troops waiting for them.

"Take her into custody." Hank said and Kara could swear she actually heard regret in his voice as he said it. When she looked at him, she could see a look that almost as if he remembered her.

"I'll go quietly, as long as I can see my niece from time to time." Astra said and Hank nodded.

"I can agree with that. And I promise that she will be well taken care of." Hank said that last part aimed towards Kara.

"She'd better be. For your sake." Kara glared at him as she watched the troops escort her aunt away.

"Now, will you two please come with me?" Hank asked as he led them into a sideroom where he turned off the cameras.

"Hank, what's going on?" Alex asked.

"You'll see in a moment. Kara, I want to say that I'm truly sorry for having to lock up your aunt again." Hank said.

"Wait, again?" Kara asked, not daring to hope as Hank smiled as his glowed red.

"It's good to see you again Kara." J'onn said.

"J'onn." Kara said as she hugged him.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Alex asked, confused since she could've sworn she'd seen her boss's eyes glow and now her sister was calling him J'onn and acting like he was her best friend.

"It'll make sense in a second." J'onn said.

"Wait, are you saying that?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I can." J'onn said and before Alex could ask them what they were talking about, J'onn placed his fingers on her temple and his eyes glowed and suddenly, Alex remembered everything.

"What the hell?" Alex asked as she gripped her head.

"The pain will subside in a moment." J'onn said.

"Alex, are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I remember the crisis, everything that happened. Kara, I'm so sorry I nearly cost you Astra again." Alex said and Kara smiled as she just hugged her sister.

"I'm just glad that you remember now, but J'onn, how can you remember, I thought only the Paragons could?" Kara asked.

"The Monitor brought me back, said that I was necessary to awaken this world's greatest heroes." J'onn said.

"You can wake people up remind them of what really happened." Kara said and J'onn nodded.

"Yes, I can. But we have to be careful about who's minds we restore. Only people we trust. Such as the other heroes of this world, including your boyfriend." J'onn said.

"Still can't believe that you and Ray are dating in this universe." Alex said as the smile left Kara's face.

"What's wrong?" J'onn asked.

"I'm not sure if I want Ray to remember." Kara said.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this is a little out of order, but hopefully you'll understand why after reading this chapter. Also, to answer the question I have been getting a lot since I posted the last chapter, in my version of the arrowverse before crisis, J'onn was not a paragon, just like how Oliver is one.**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want to restore Ray's memories?" Alex asked.

"What if there was someone else that he was in love with before the multiverse collapsed? I could lose him." Kara said.

"Look Kara, I get it, I really do. But think about what keeping secrets as big as this one did to your friendship with Lena? Don't you think that you should let Ray be able to choose for himself?" Alex asked and Kara sighed.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't change the fact that if I let J'onn restore his memories, I could risk losing him. And I can't go through that again." Kara said.

"Kara, even if Ray was dating someone else before, I think that pales in comparison to dating an alien. Especially a superhero. Besides, how's he supposed to become a hero if he doesn't even know how to build his suit." Alex asked and Kara sighed.

"Okay, we can restore his memories, but I swear, if it doesn't go well, I'm going to use both of you for target practice." Kara said.

"Kara, you have to have faith that what you and Ray have is strong enough to survive the memory restore." Alex said.

"I hope so." Kara said.

"Why don't you take us to your base of operations so I can restore Ray's memories." J'onn said.

"Okay, but honestly, that base is really only temporary." Kara said.

"Still, I believe you promised me a visit to it anyways." Alex said.

"Fine, let's go. I'll call Ray, tell him to meet us there." Kara said and J'onn and Alex both nodded.

"What about Astra?" Alex asked.

"For the time being she'll be held in a containment cell. When we get back, I will begin trying to negotiate a plea bargain for her." J'onn said.

"I'm surprised you haven't resigned yet." Alex said.

"Not yet. Once we're done with the memory restoration process, I plan on speaking with the president and hopefully get a pardon." J'onn said.

"Not without me you're not. I think the president would be more willing to listen if Clark and I vouch for you." Kara said and J'onn nodded.

"Thank you Kara. But once that is done, I will resign and name Alex the head of the DEO." J'onn said.

"And then what?" Alex asked.

"First I'm going to Mars to save my father and restore his memories of Malefic. Then I am going to use the Phantom Zone projector in the fortress of solitude to bring Mal to Earth and make peace with him." J'onn said and Kara smiled.

"Let me know if you need any help with that. But anyways, come with me." Kara said as they left both the room and the building.

* * *

Ray was surprised when he entered the base to find not only Kara, but her sister and a complete stranger inside it.

"Alex, I didn't know your visit was today. And who is this?" Ray asked.

"You'll know in a moment." J'onn said as he walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked.

"Ray, just trust me and let him do what he needs to do." Kara said and Ray nodded.

"Okay." Ray said, a bit confused, but he let J'onn place his hand on his temple and when he saw J'onn's eyes glow, suddenly, Ray remembered everything.

"Whoa, there was a multiverse. It all got destroyed. There's an evil Batman, and there's a me that's a super me?" Ray asked as he tried to adjust.

"Yeah, it's a lot, I know." Kara said.

"Alex, J'onn." Ray said.

"So, now you remember who we are." Alex said.

"Yes, I do." Ray said.

"Can you guys please, give us a minute." Kara asked and J'onn and Alex both nodded as they walked out of the room.

"So, this is a lot to process." Ray said as he sat down at the computers and Kara sat down next to him.

"Yeah, tell me about it. That's I how I felt when I first arrived here." Kara said.

"This is a lot to process." Ray said.

"You know I almost didn't want J'onn to restore your memories." Kara said.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"I didn't want to risk losing you to some love you had in the old universe. But I realize now how selfish that was. You deserve to make that choice for yourself." Kara said.

"There was someone on my old earth. Nora." Ray said and Kara sighed, bracing herself for the breakup.

"But she's not you. For one thing, she'd be like 10 at the current time period. For another, she wasn't an alien, which is incredibly cool." Ray said.

"Really?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean Kara, I get why you'd be concerned, but my heart is yours now. I want us to work. But only if you do." Ray said.

"The whole reason I didn't want to restore your memories is because I was afraid I would lose you. Of course I want us to work. Ray I am happier with you than I have been in a very long time." Kara said with a smile as they kissed.

"So, what happens now?" Ray asked.

"Now, we wake up our friends. Barry, Oliver, Sara and Kate, they already remember." Kara said as J'onn and Alex re entered the room.

"So, are you two good?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Kara said.

"Great, because I'd have to kick Ray's ass otherwise." Alex said.

"Well, sorry but there's no reason for you to do that." Ray said.

"Yet." Alex said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"I think that Ray is the only person who's memories we can restore right now. We'll restore the rest of the Superfriends' memories as they come along." Kara said and J'onn nodded his agreement.

"Actually, we can restore Kelly's memories, since I've found her and now that I remember how I feel about her." Alex said and Kara smiled.

"We'll restore her memories, but I think that first, we should restore the memories of the other heroes." Kara said.

"I'm planning on heading to Central City next. Hopefully Cisco can find a way replicate my powers to effect a kryptonian so that we can restore Superman's memories as well." J'onn said.

"I'll go with you. I've already posted my blog with an exclusive from Supergirl, might as well get one with the Flash next." Kara said and Alex rolled her eyes at her sister.

"It probably would be good for them to see a familiar face." J'onn agreed.

"Okay, let's go." Kara said.


	14. Chapter 14

J'onn and Alex were surprised when they'd gotten texts from Kara asking them to meet her at the building that had been the home of J'onn's private investigator's office a few days after they got back from restoring the other heroes' memories.

"Kara, why did you want us to meet you at J'onn's old or I guess future office?" Alex asked when they met up with Kara and Ray in front of the building.

"Because it's my office now." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked as Kara moved away from the door so they could see the sign on it that read Danvers Daily News.

"Danvers Daily News. Catchy." Alex said as Kara showed them in.

"Yeah, it's still a work in progress, but my blog has actually become popular almost overnight after I posted articles that officially named Supergirl, Batwoman and the Flash." Kara said.

"You're kidding." Alex said and Ray shook his head.

"Nope, apparently when new superheroes make their debut, the public goes crazy searching the web for any information about them and Kara was able to capitalize on that, since she does have the only exclusives with them. You are heading to Star City soon, right?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, Oliver is going to need some major help with his PR." Kara said.

"Still, I didn't think you'd be buying an office so quickly." Alex said she looked around at the still under renovation office.

"Actually, Ray and I bought this place for another reason besides giving me a place to work." Kara said.

"Really, what else?" J'onn asked.

"Kara and I both agreed that the current base underneath Palmer Tech isn't exactly practical for a superhero who flies, so I bought this place so that we can build a new base in Kara's place of work, since it'll look less suspicious if she's always at the base she works at." Ray said and Alex and J'onn both nodded.

"Hope you don't mind I took your office J'onn." Kara said and J'onn chuckled.

"Of course not, there are other offices I can rent after I resign from the DEO and this is your dream Kara. I can't take it away from you." J'onn said.

"So, where are you planning on building the base?" Alex asked.

"The upper levels. I'm working with Cisco on plans for them now." Ray said.

"He's got to be psyched, since I know he has a knack for that." Kara said.

"He is, though he said that I should let him design the base himself, since I already got to make Kara's suit." Ray said and Kara laughed.

"Sounds like something he'd complain about alright." Kara agreed.

"Anyways, Kara, I think I've come up with a way for me to increase my psychic powers to be able to restore Clark's memories." J'onn said.

"I'm listening." Kara said.

"The staff of Kolar." J'onn said.

"When do we leave?" Kara asked and J'onn smiled.

"This weekend. I promised Alex that I'd restore Kelly's memories and I need to talk to the president about revealing my identity and I'm also going to search for any of our other superfriends and restore their memories as well." J'onn said.

"I'm sorry, where are you guys going?" Ray asked.

"Mars." Alex said.

"Wait what?" Ray asked and J'onn smiled.

"Sorry, I forgot that you weren't with us the first time around. The staff of Kolar is one of the most sacred relics of my people. It's a psychic weapon that I can use to amplify my powers to be able to restore Clark's memories of the old earth." J'onn said.

"But that isn't the only reason we're going to Mars." Kara said.

"Why else?" Ray asked.

"My father is still alive and he's being held prisoner on Mars. I intend to free him from his chains." J'onn said and Ray nodded.

"So, can I come?" Ray asked hopefully.

"Sorry honey, but even if you had your suit, which you don't, you wouldn't be able to survive on Mars for long. Your suit only has a limited air supply and your body couldn't survive there." Kara said apologetically and Ray deflated.

"Hey Ray, it's not like you're the only one missing out. I can't go either." Alex said.

"But we'll need you two to defend National City while we're gone." Kara said.

"I'd better start building my suit then." Ray said and Kara nodded her agreement with that.


	15. Chapter 15

"You sure you want to do this J'onn?" Kara asked as they stood in the oval office, preparing to meet with President Marsdin, since Kara was relieved to find out that she was still in power, though she was disappointed to learn that Baker was still her vice president. She'd need to change that soon.

"Yes, if I don't, the truth will eventually come out in a much less favorable way. But you didn't have to come along." J'onn said.

"I figure Marsdin is more likely to listen to you if Supergirl is willing to back you up, since even though I haven't been active long, I've already become one of America's golden girls." Kara said and J'onn nodded his agreement as President Marsdin entered the room.

"Thank you for waiting Director Henshaw. And you must be Supergirl." Marsdin said with a kind smile.

"Yes ma'am. It's an honor to meet you." Supergirl said, shaking hands with the president and fangirling inside.

"The honor is all mine." Olivia said with a smile as she turned to face J'onn.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me." J'onn said.

"Of course. So, what can I do for you?" Marsdin asked.

"There is something I have been keeping secret for a long time. Something that needs to be revealed." J'onn said.

"Okay, and what might that be?" Marsdin asked, only to be shocked when J'onn changed to his martian form.

"You're not Hank Henshaw." Olivia said as J'onn returned to his human form.

"No, I am not. I am a refugee on this planet that Henshaw attempted to kill. Another DEO agent, Jeremiah Danvers, gave his life to save mine." J'onn said.

"Why would he do that?" Marsdin asked.

"Henshaw was not a good man. He thought that every alien on this planet was a threat and pursued and killed every alien the DEO came across, not just threats. I took his appearance so that I could reform the DEO to it's true purpose." J'onn said.

"What is your real name?" Marsdin asked.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz. I am the last son of Mars." J'onn said.

"And both Superman and myself can confirm that he didn't come here with hostile intentions." Supergirl was quick to assure her.

"You and your cousin both trust him?" Marsdin asked.

"We do." Supergirl assured her.

"Well, you have done nothing but protect this planet since you took over the DEO. So, I will grant a pardon, on the condition that you resign from the DEO to restore some integrity." Marsdin said.

"I was already planning on resigning from the DEO after this talk and I've already selected my replacement. Alex Danvers, she was my right hand." J'onn said and Marsdin nodded.

"From what I've seen, Agent Danvers is a very good choice." Marsdin said.

"I'll be sure to her you said that." J'onn said.

"Will that be all?" Marsdin asked.

"Actually, I was actually hoping to accomplish one more thing." Supergirl said.

"Really, what?" Marsdin asked.

"A super selfie?" Supergirl asked as she pulled out her phone and Marsdin laughed.

"Of course. See if you can get your cousin to take one with me to." Marsdin said and Supergirl laughed now.

"I'll see what I can do." Supergirl said as she walked up to the president and took a selfie.

"Thank you." Supergirl said happily before she flew out of the building, J'onn flying after her.

* * *

"Supergirl." J'onn said to her as they flew towards National City.

"What?" Supergirl asked him.

"Think we can make a stop before going back to National City?" J'onn asked.

"Depends, where?" Kara asked.

"The fortress of Solitude." J'onn said as they stopped in the air.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"I want to make peace with Mal before we go to Mars. He should be going with us and he can remain behind to help end the war if he wants." J'onn said and Kara nodded.

"Let's go." Kara said as they changed directions towards the Fortress of Solitude.

* * *

When they arrived at the fortress, Kara led J'onn over to the phantom zone projector.

"I'm surprised you haven't hacked the DEO transmitters to search for Argo yet?" J'onn asked with a smile.

"I've got Kelex tapped into every satellite on the planet, searching for Argo. Not just the DEO." Kara said and J'onn chuckled, not even that surprised.

"How long do you think it'll take to find it?" J'onn asked, and Kara knew that he wanted to add if it even existed in this universe, but he wisely kept his mouth shut about that.

"As long as it takes. I gave up hope once of ever seeing my family again and it turns out I was wrong. So, I don't care how long it takes, but I know that Argo is out there and I'm going to find it. For more reasons than one." Kara said.

"Kara, I don't need to read your mind to know that you're thinking of Ray when you say that." J'onn said and Kara sighed.

"Do you really think any hero expects to go on forever? I don't. I know that one day, the time will come for me to pass on my cape. Argo is my chance at having a normal life after that. I can settle down, live a life without powers, where I can grow old with the man I love. I can't give up on that." Kara said and J'onn smiled.

"Don't worry, I get it." J'onn assured her as they arrived at the projector.

"So, any idea on how to pinpoint where Malefic is so that we don't end up unleashing everyone in the Phantom Zone that wasn't on Fort Rozz." Kara said and J'onn chuckled.

"Don't worry about that. However, I would recommend putting this place on lockdown to keep Malefic from escaping once I release him." J'onn said.

"Good thing Clark told me that he actually designed a martian protocol for this place." Kara said.

"What?" J'onn asked.

"Just like how you kept kryptonite at the DEO in case he got out of control, Clark created a containment protocol here for you in case you ever became a threat." Kara explained.

"Guess he really didn't trust me." J'onn said.

"You didn't trust him either. Only seems fair that he'd put a failsafe in place for you." Kara said and J'onn nodded.

"Kelex." Kara called out as the robot hovered down.

"How may I assist you Lady Kara?" Kelex asked.

"Activate Martian protocol, put this place on lockdown." Kara said.

"As you wish." Kelex said as the door to the fortress sealed itself.

"Martian protocol activated." Kelex said.

"Great. Now, let's do this." Kara said as she nodded at J'onn, who nodded back at her and turned on the projector.


	16. Chapter 16

When the projector opened the portal to the Phantom Zone, it only took a few minutes before Malefic walked out of it.

"Malefic." J'onn said as he shifted to his green martian form.

"So you remember me now?" Malefic demanded angrily.

"Yes I do and Mal, I set you free to make amends. I am so sorry for what I did to you. It was unforgivable. But please, I have learned. If you don't believe me, then you can see for yourself." J'onn said.

"You're opening yourself up to me?" Malefic asked.

"It is the only way to convince you that my words are sincere. Please, allow me to bond with you." J'onn said and Malefic looked reluctant before nodding as J'onn not only initiated the bond, he also restored Malefic's memories of the old earth.

"J'onn." Malefic said, both of them reverting to human form as he looked at his older brother, all hatred gone.

"You remember now don't you. How we made peace." J'onn asked and Malefic nodded.

"I remember everything. But what happened? How did I end up back in the Phantom Zone?" Malefic asked.

"The multiverse was destroyed, but a cosmic being created a new one. Unfortunately for you, the time we were brought to was while you were in Phantom Zone. It's 8 years before you were originally released." Kara explained and Malefic nodded.

"I woke you up because I am going to Mars and I want you to come with me." J'onn said.

"Why are you going to Mars?" Malefic asked.

"To save father. He is still alive on Mars right now and I intend to free him from his captors. I want you to come with me." J'onn said.

"No." Malefic said, surprising them both.

"What do you mean no?" Kara asked.

"The last time father saw me, it was the day I was sentenced to the phantom zone. The pain I caused him was so great that J'onn had to erase me from his memories just to ease his pain. I cannot face him." Malefic said, truly ashamed of his actions.

"Malefic, father was not upset with you. He was upset with himself, he felt as though he'd failed you. But now you can make amends with him and prove to him that there is good in you. For all we know, there is already a rebellion on Mars going on. You can help them end the war and bring peace to our people for the first time in centuries." J'onn said.

"I don't know J'onn." Malefic said as J'onn placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Please come with us." Kara said.

"Us?" Malefic asked.

"We'll need all the help we can get and a super powered kryptonian will be helpful." J'onn said and Malefic nodded, conceding that point.

"Okay, I'll go with you, but I'm not coming back to Earth." Malefic said and J'onn and Kara both nodded.

"We leave in the morning." J'onn said as Kara lifted the martian protocol and the three of them flew out of the Fortress.

* * *

The next day, Kara, J'onn and Malefic had all boarded J'onn's ship and were flying towards Mars and Kara sighed as she looked out the window.

"Is something wrong Kara?" J'onn asked.

"No, but sometimes I just forget how beautiful space looks without an atmosphere to block any of it." Kara said and J'onn smiled.

"She's not wrong." Malefic agreed, since it had been so long since he'd seen the stars and they were beautiful.

"No, she isn't. It's a sight to behold." J'onn said as they arrived on Mars.

"Do you think the White Martian Resistance still exists?" Malefic asked.

"If it doesn't, who knows, maybe you can start it. It really just depends on if M'gann is the same person she was before." J'onn said as they landed.

"We're not alone." Kara said as she heard people approach the ship.

"Already." J'onn asked as they heard people approach the ship.

"Guess this is going to be harder than we thought." Malefic said as they got out of the ship to find themselves surrounded by white martians.

"Who are you?" the lead martian said as J'onn and Malefic both shifted their green martian forms.

"J'onn J'onzz." the same martian said and now J'onn was beginning to hear something familiar in her voice.

"You know who I am?" J'onn asked.

"Of course I do. Every white martian knows of J'onn J'onzz." the leader said and now J'onn was certain he knew who she was.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Supergirl asked as to their relief, all of the martians reverted to familiar human forms.

"Take you back to our base. All three of you, before the rest of the white martians find you. Besides, there is something there you need to see." M'gann M'orzz said and they all nodded, thinking that she was talking about M'yrnn, which would make this a lot easier than they thought.

"But I don't think you've told us your name." Supergirl asked, even though they already knew it.

"M'gann M'orzz." M'gann said and they nodded.

"Let's go." Kara said as J'onn placed his ship in camo mode and they followed the White Martian Resistance towards their base.

* * *

"So, there are white martians that don't want to kill me. I suppose that's comforting." J'onn said as they walked towards the base, since this time they hadn't known it's location or if it even existed yet.

"We're not all monsters. I founded this resistance when I'd finally had enough of the rest of our kind's persecution of the Greens. We shared a planet once, there is no reason we shouldn't be able to coexist in peace." M'gann said.

"Agreed." J'onn said, waiting for the right moment to pull M'gann aside so he could restore her memories.

"Really, I thought that you'd think that we're unredeemable." M'gann said.

"I've seen enough during my time on Earth to know things are not as simple as that. My brother is proof enough that while there were good green martians, there were members of my people who were as terrible as the white martians. No offense Malefic." J'onn said.

"None taken, you're right." Malefic agreed.

"My point is, there's no reason that shouldn't go both ways." J'onn said.

"I'm glad that you've opened your mind to that, especially considering what is going to be waiting for you." M'gann said.

"What?" J'onn asked, since he had a feeling that this was more than just his father.

"You'll see." M'gann said with a smile.

"Can we have a word in private?" J'onn asked and M'gann nodded.

"Let's take a breather. N'ikkei, you and the others watch for any patrols." M'gann said and one of the other white martians nodded as they stopped and M'gann and J'onn stepped away.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" M'gann asked.

"Not so much talk as to remind you." J'onn said as he then proceeded to restore M'gann's memories.

"J'onn." M'gann said, now recognizing him.

"Hello M'gann. It is so great to see you again." J'onn said.

"J'onn, you need to come with us now." M'gann said.

"I'm guessing my father is waiting for us there?" J'onn asked.

"Yes he is, as is the staff of Kolar." M'gann said.

"How did you get him to reveal its location?" J'onn asked and M'gann just smiled.

"That is a surprise that you'll need to see to believe." M'gann said.

"Then let's get going." J'onn said, eager to see his father again and to apologize for what had happened with Malefic.

* * *

When they arrived at the resistance base, J'onn smiled when he saw his father standing there, waiting for them. However, he was shocked at who he saw with his father. Two young green martian girls who looked very familiar to him, though he refused to allow himself to believe why.

"M'gann, who are these intruders?" M'yrnn asked.

"It's okay M'yrnn, they are fine. J'onn, show them." M'gann said and J'onn nodded as he shifted to his green martian form, causing M'yrnn and the two girls with him to look at him in shock.

"J'onn?" M'yrnn asked.

"Hello father." J'onn said emotionally as he looked at the two girls with him and no matter how hard he told himself it wasn't possible, he couldn't help but allow himself to hope.

"Father?" one of the girls asked and that confirmed it.

"Khy'm, T'ania. Is that really you?" J'onn asked as both girls rushed away from M'yrnn and hugged J'onn tightly and he hugged them just as tightly as Kara, M'gann and Malefic all smiled at the reunion.


	17. Chapter 17

"How, how is this possible? I thought you died? Your mother?" J'onn asked and K'hym shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry father, but she didn't make it." K'hym said.

"How did you two survive?" J'onn asked.

"I saved them." M'gann said as J'onn turned to face them.

"You were at the camp?" J'onn asked.

"Yes. I was actually the one charged with executing them, but I couldn't do it. So instead, I smuggled them out of the camp and into here. It took time for me to gain their trust, but since I have, I've been raising them." M'gann said and J'onn smiled at her gratefully.

"How did you survive?" T'ania asked.

"To this day, I still have no idea how I managed to escape the camps, but after I did, I managed to make my way to my ship and I escaped to earth. It was only with the help of my new friend Kara Zor-El that I was able to come back and face my past and also bring him here." J'onn said, referring to Malefic.

"Who is he?" M'yrnn asked, since this man looked familiar, especially after he shifted to a green martian form.

"You'll know in a minute father." J'onn said as he released his daughters and moved towards his father and placed his hand on his temple, restoring his memories of both the old world and more importantly, of Malefic.

"Malefic." M'yrnn said as he turned to his younger son.

"Father, I am so sorry." Malefic said as M'yrnn walked up to his son.

"Do not be sorry my son. I am the one who owes you an apology. I failed you. I should never have treated you the way I chose to. Your actions were the result of my own failure. Just as J'onn's were. He was simply trying to spare me the pain of my failure as your father." M'yrnn assured him.

"Malefic, meet your nieces." J'onn said and Malefic smiled as he walked up to his nieces.

"K'hym, T'ania, this is your uncle Malefic. My brother" J'onn said.

"You never told us you had a brother?" T'ania asked.

"It's a long story." J'onn said.

"One that you can tell back on Earth. We need to go before the less peaceful whites discover the location of four of their most wanted fugitives." Kara said and J'onn nodded.

"What about him?" T'ill'all asked of Malefic.

"I was an ally of the White martians, I know how they think. Perhaps I can be of use to the resistance." Malefic said.

"You're staying?" M'yrnn asked.

"I helped ignite the war in the first place. I need to make amends for that. Bring peace to our people." Malefic said.

"But before we go, M'gann, I need a sample of your blood." J'onn said.

"Why?" M'gann asked.

"Malefic told us about how the White's found a way to use their blood to turn green martians into white ones. Maybe the scientists on earth can find a way to reverse the process to turn white martians into green ones." Kara explained and M'gann nodded.

"Wait, we're leaving?" T'ania asked.

"It's not safe here and I have those that I've come to think of as family on earth that I want you to meet." J'onn said.

"He's right. With Malefic here, it's only a matter of time until the other whites realize that you are all here. Go, take the staff with you and get off this planet. Hopefully someday, we will be able to tell you that it is safe for you to return." M'gann said and K'hym and T'ania both nodded reluctantly.

"You'll love Earth." Kara assured them.

"We need to go. Malefic." M'yrnn said to his son.

"Yes father?" Malefic asked.

"I am proud of you, my son. The hardest thing a man can do is face the sins of his past. You have done that. Now you must take the next step. Correct them. I have every faith that you will do exactly that. You will not be pariah. You will be a hero." M'yrnn said and Malefic smiled as he hugged his father.

"I will try to be. I will make you proud." Malefic said.

"I know you will." M'yrnn said as he grabbed the staff and walked out of the cave, followed by Kara and the girls, leaving just J'onn behind.

"I will miss you both greatly." J'onn said and Malefic and M'gann both smiled.

"We will be okay J'onn. Hopefully, the next time you see us, we will be delivering word of our victory." M'gann said.

"If you ever need my help, do not hesitate to ask." J'onn said.

"We won't. Goodbye my brother." Malefic said as they hugged.

"Goodbye Mal. Take care of yourself." J'onn said as he turned to M'gann.

"Take care of my little brother." J'onn said to her.

"I will. See you soon J'onn." M'gann said with a smile as he walked out of the base.


	18. AN

**I know I have a bad habit of doing this, but I am putting an end to the Multiverse Reborn series, since I am no longer as passionate about it as I was. I'll have a new version up soon and for now at least, I'll be leaving this one up on both Fanfiction and Wattpad. Hope you guys understand.**

**-Lauriverfanboy1**


End file.
